


Seungkwan's Consequence

by binukot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binukot/pseuds/binukot
Summary: What transpired after the V Live on February 9.Closely observe Verkwan here (http://www.vlive.tv/video/22547?channelCode=F99B3) then read. ;)





	Seungkwan's Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> Published at AFF on Feb 13, 2017

After the V Live, Vernon quickly grabs Seungkwan's hand and heads straight to the rooftop.

Seungkwan helplessly follows along, confused what the rush was all about. "Vernonie." He calls out, running up the stairs with him. "What is it?"

Vernon doesn't say a thing but his grip on Seungkwan's hand tightens.

"Yah! Say something! What is it? You're making me nervous."

"Good." Vernon mutters under his breath, opening the door to the rooftop.

Seungkwan's heart beats wildly in his chest. It sounded like Vernon was glad at Seungkwan's little predicament.

Vernon's eyes quickly scan the space then he turns his attention to Seungkwan.

Seungkwan gulps, Vernon's intense stare burning itself on his skin.

Vernon steps close to Seungkwan, his leg moving too quickly for Seungkwan to react. He cups his face and kisses him forcefully at first, but Seungkwan gives in.

"Not here." He manages to say after Vernon releases his mouth and proceeds to eat his neck. He pushes Seungkwan to the wall, unbottoning the boy's pants.

"Ah Vernon. No wait. Not here!"

"You touch me like that and you expect me to hold back? Look at what you did to me!" He lifts his jersey, revealing his member, hard and pressed tightly on his denims.

Seungkwan swallows. "I'm sorry. It was just...your thighs are too irresistible." Seungkwan bites his lip.

Vernon smirks. "Then take responsibility." He smashes his lips on Seungkwan, pushing his tongue in the boy's mouth. Seungkwan struggles to keep up with Vernon's tongue, wild and hungry.

Vernon's hand digs inside Seungkwan's pants, a smile forming on his lips as he grabs his manhood, hard and warm. He strokes it, a little forceful and impatient but firm and gentle.

"Aah Vernonie..." Seungkwan gasps, Vernon's touch arousing.

Vernon kneels and pulls down Seungkwan's pants and brief. He licks off the precum and almost golfs down Seungkwan in one go, his tongue licking and wetting the boy's member, saliva dripping on the sides of his mouth. His erection pulses under his pants.

Seungkwan bites his lip, cheeks a shade of pink, and ears red from arousal.

Vernon unbuttons his own pants, Seungkwan still in his mouth. He pulls out, Seungkwan's manhood popping out of his mouth, glistening and hard. Vernon quickly turns his back and bends over, his pants and brief scrunched up on his thighs. "Hurry. Please." He urges Seungkwan, almost begging.

Seungkwan obliges. He kneels before Vernon's raised buttocks and gently pushes his member inside him.

"Aaah!" Vernon moans, biting his lip in joy, his body surging in ecstasy at the long-awaited contact.

Seungkwan grabs on Vernon's hips. "I'm going to move now."

Vernon nods instantly. "Please!" He begs.

Seungkwan thrusts and pounds, their skins making lewd sounds at each impact. He leans on Vernon's back and kisses his neck, sending sparkles of electricity down Vernon’s spine.

Vernon turns ever so slightly and they kiss, satisfying their tongues.

Seungkwan licks and sucks on Vernon's earlobe, pumping harder as Vernon's moans fill his ears. He reaches for Vernon's manhood and strokes it, the boy's helpless surrender to his touch a delight to the senses.

"Aah...Seungkwan...." tears rim his eyes. "You're gonna make me cum."

"Good." Seungkwan's lips curl, satisfied with Vernon's words. He closes his eyes, his member more sensitive and about to burst. He pumps harder. Vernon tightens around him.

"Aah...I can't..." Warm semen shoots out of Vernon's manhood. He bites his lip, the elation still coursing throughout his body and Seungkwan’s constant pumping altogether too much stimuli for his brain to handle.

"Aaah...Vernonie." Seungkwan bursts, semen drenches Vernon's insides. Seungkwan pulls out.

Vernon gasps. “Aaah…” He slumps on the floor, feeling overwhelmed. “I thought I was going to break.”

Seungkwan chuckles, putting his pants on. “Sorry. It was too good I wanted to savor everything.”

Vernon karate chops Seungkwan on the head, his hand landing gently on the boy’s hair. “Geez. Do you actually like doing it out here in the open? It sounds like you did all that touching to trigger me.” He pouts.

“What?” Seungkwan places a hand on his mouth. “No way. How can you even say that?” He chuckles and gives Vernon’s butt a slap as they head back into the building.

 


End file.
